


If You Were Mine

by kittylovessterek (kitty_fic)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Christmas, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone is Part of the Pack, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stress Baking, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kittylovessterek
Summary: Pushing open the door to the house, Derek is greeted by the sweet smell of baking that he knows can only mean one thing: Stiles is home from college and he’s not happy.





	If You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comedicdrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedicdrama/gifts).



> Happy Holidays comedicdrama! I do hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff and pining that I've written for you!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the Eternal Sterek Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2017  
> Many thanks to jiang for the beta! <3

Derek pulls up the long driveway of the Hale property and is surprised to see Stiles’ familiar blue jeep already parked in front of the house. He climbs out of the Camaro and takes the steps up the porch three at a time. Pushing open the door to the house, he is greeted by the sweet smell of baking that he knows can only mean one thing: Stiles is home from college and he’s not happy.

Stepping into the kitchen, his suspicions are confirmed -- except it’s so much worse than he expected. 

Instead of the normal couple of dozen cookies, Stiles is in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by more cookies, cupcakes, and pies than Derek has ever seen in one place in his entire life. They are in all stages of preparation -- from raw ingredients and mixing bowls full of various concoctions to a myriad of finished desserts already resting on cooling racks.

“Why are you here?” Derek asks, still staring at the mess all around him. 

“Wow, thanks for the warm welcome, dude.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. It’s only Thursday. I didn’t think you’d be home until late Sunday. What are you doing, Stiles?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m stress baking,” Stiles says, furiously mixing the bowl of batter in his hand. 

“Yes, I figured that much out on my own,” Derek deadpans. 

Stiles stops to glare at him. “I finished my last assignments early, so I came home. Do you have a problem with me being here?”

“Of course not. This is the pack house. You’re always welcome here, Stiles.”

“Good. Then you won’t mind if I get back to my baking. Your kitchen is bigger than Dad’s.”

“Sure,” Derek placates. “Don’t let me stop you.” 

Derek steps closer, reaches across Stiles and grabs a chocolate chip cookie from the plate in front of him. “S’good,” he mumbles around his mouthful.

That earns him at least a small smile from Stiles.

While it’s common knowledge that anytime Stiles has a problem he can’t immediately fix, Derek’s kitchen pays the price, Derek’s still not quite sure what set him off this time. 

“So, why the change in plans?”

Stiles growls and Derek can’t help but chuckle. It’s obvious the boy has spent too many years around wolves if he’s picked up some of their worst character traits.

“Bad day?” Derek asks.

“Worse than you can imagine,” Stiles says as he continues to take out his frustration on the dough in front of him.

“That’s really saying a lot considering the things we’ve been through.” 

That earns him another smile, Derek is pleased to note. 

“What could be so bad that it requires all of this?” Derek asks, gesturing to the explosion of sweets around them. 

Stiles mumbles something that even Derek’s superior hearing can’t pick up.

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

“I said, we broke up.”

Derek’s heart skips a beat. The thought of Stiles breaking up with his boyfriend sends a shiver of guilty excitement sliding up his spine.

“What happened? I thought you were going to spend the weekend with Keith… exchange gifts before you came home for Christmas?”

“That _was_ the plan. At least until he cheated on me.”

Derek feels his fangs lengthen in his mouth with the desire to rip Keith’s throat out. He’s never actually met the guy -- only heard about him from Stiles and a few of the other members of their pack, but Stiles deserves so much better that that. Derek’s known for years that Stiles will make a wonderful mate for someone someday, and the idea that anyone could treat him so horribly is unthinkable.

“I got out of class early and walked in on him exchanging gifts with his girlfriend -- and I don’t just mean unwrapping presents. Apparently he’s had one of each for months -- a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend both.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“Meh,” Stiles grumbles as he slams his wooden spoon down. “Not your fault he’s an ass.”

He’s an idiot.” Derek growls, his voice going dark.

“It sucks, but it’s not like I really thought he was the one I’d be with forever, y’know?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Derek growls. “You’re worth so much more than that.”

Another smile -- not that Derek is keeping count. 

“I’m serious,” he insists, pricking his palms with his too sharp claws. 

“Thanks, dude.” 

“If you were mine, I’d never break your trust like that.”

It takes him a moment to realize what he’s said and he hopes that Stiles didn’t catch the slip. 

As if Stiles could ever be his. It’s Derek’s deepest, most secret desire -- one which he never meant to say aloud.

“What did you say?” Stiles looks up, his mouth hanging open.

“I said he’s an idiot.”

“After that.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.” Derek turns away, moving towards the sink full of dishes, looking for a distraction.

“You said -- if I were _yours_.” Stiles catches hold of Derek’s sleeve. “Did you mean that?”

Derek knows this is a terrible idea, yet he can’t seem to stop himself from turning around and stepping closer to Stiles. 

He’s wanted Stiles for years, probably longer than is proper. At first, he’d _barely_ even considered it -- Stiles was so young. But when Stiles had grown up a bit, Derek had taken that tiny flicker of interest and held it close to his chest. Before it had a chance to grow, Stiles had gone off to college and started dating other people. At some point, Derek had lost hope. Probably about the time Stiles had gotten his first long term boyfriend -- the same asshole who had just cheated on him.

The way Stiles is looking at him -- like Derek’s feelings _could_ be returned, gives Derek the courage he needs to answer.

“If you were mine, I would treasure you,” Derek promises.

“Derek… please” Stiles whines. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Derek steps closer still, moving his hand to slide his thumb down Stiles’ cheek, skimming the length of his jaw before stroking lightly at the corner of his mouth. 

“There’s nothing I mean more.” 

Derek leans in the short distance left between them -- feeling Stiles’ warm breath ghost over his own lips before they meet, sliding across each other until they are both panting into the kiss.

Stiles licks at Derek’s bottom lip, pulls it into his mouth to suck on it gently, as a spark of desire ignites deep in Derek’s chest at the sweet, perfect taste of him.

**Author's Note:**

> (I had every intention of this ending with smutty, sexy times, but unfortunately I just ran out of time once I got to the kiss. I'm hoping and planning to return to this to expand it, so please keep an eye out if that sounds like something you'd enjoy reading!)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @kittylovessterek


End file.
